The Crow and the Butterfly
by Vamp Doll
Summary: Adena is now orphaned, and life isn't what it seems. Damon has been watching her for years. Adena is meant to be so much more than what she is and Damon knows that. What big secret is Damon hiding about Adena? What is there that Adena doesn't know?
1. Chapter 1

I sat there in my room staring back and forth between the piece of paper in my hand and my window. I read the letter over and over, wishing for someone to talk to.

 _Michelle,_

 _If you are reading this, it means that your father and I have passed before you've turned old enough to leave the house on your own. I have so many things I want to say to you, I don't know where to begin to start._

 _First, I shall say I am so sorry for the horrible parent I have been to you, along with your father. We put business and our lives over you, and for that I am terribly sorry. I'm sure you've always asked why we treated you like that, and I believe you deserve an explanation._

 _Michelle, you are adopted. Yes, you're adopted. You are, now probably wondering who your real parents are. I can tell you we did know your mother. She gave you to us before she died. She actually had part in naming you. Her only request to us if we took you, was to name you Adena Nerezza. We really didn't like Nerezza that much; I was really wanting to name my little girl Michelle. So, we kept Adena, made it your middle name, and named you Michelle._

 _I hate you had to find that out this way, but it was the only way I knew how. I know you are a strong young woman, hell, you've raise yourself. We are leaving you the house and all of our money, since everyone else in our lives, we've chased away. Also, there's a key to the safe hidden in my jewelry box, and in the safe is some things left to you by your mother. Don't worry, I never opened any of it, it's all yours._

 _Congratulations Michelle, you're rich, and you get a whole new start. You finally get to learn who your real mom is. Good luck with life._

 _Love,_

 _Chanel_

I balled up the paper and threw it across the room. My whole life has been a lie, except for him, my only friend in all of this, and he can't even talk back to me. I just wish he'd show his face. He hasn't showed up on my window sill since the day I found out Chanel and Ricky were attacked by an animal and died.

I went closer to the window and crossed my arms on the sill, looking toward the sky. "Please, please come to me now, please," I begged toward the sky. I waited…nothing.

I signed and turned away from the window.

"Caw!" a familiar sound rang, causing me to jump and turn around.

"It's you!" I smiled to the beautiful black crow perched on my window sill. "Oh! The things you've missed. Chanel and Ricky are dead, I'm finally alone permanently. Oh, and I'm adopted! Can you believe it?!"

My violet eyes burned with tears. The crow looked at me with intelligent eyes and cawed again.

"You hungry?" I said, wiping the tears away and reaching for a bag of potato chips on my desk. "Here," I said holding a chip in my hand, "come get it."

He hesitated, then flew the short distance from the window to my desk. He perched on the desk, then pecked the chip from my hand.

"Shit!" I hissed when he came to close, and pecked my hand. I held up my hand and examined it, blood was slowly trickling out of a small hole on the edge of my palm.

"You really got me there didn't ya?" I frowned and sucked the blood off of my hand.

The crow gave me an odd look, then, turned around and flew out the window.

"Wait!" I yelled, but he was already gone. "Damn it!" I muttered to myself, and sucked the blood that was still trickling out.

I decided to go to the bathroom downstairs and get something to put on it. Chanel kept the first aid stuff in a bathroom downstairs near the kitchen, just in case one of us was to ever cut themselves. Now, that I had the place to myself, I had to get some more upstairs.

I went in the bathroom, cleaned the cut out with peroxide, put some anti-biotic cream on it, and bandaged it up. The last thing I wanted was some crazy bird infection. I giggled to myself.

After I fixed my hand up, I went out to the front porch. The porch looked out on the beautiful land around the house, there were trees everywhere, and a stream trickled close by.

It was a beautiful day, for me at least. The sky was dark, the wind was blowing, the air was charged; a storm was coming. I laid back in the chair and sighed, I love when it rains. All of a sudden the rain started to pour out of the sky like someone had turned it on with my thoughts.

A loud crack of thunder shook me to my bones, and the rain blew in the wind. Lucky for me, the porch was screened in. I smiled and closed my eyes, this is just what I need.

The thunder cracked again, louder than before, causing me to dart up and open my eyes. In the near distance I saw a man, pacing towards the house, trying to shield himself from the rain.

"What the hell," I murmured. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I yelled as he neared the door to the porch.

"Right now, I'm trying not to get struck by lightning," he said, almost sarcastically.

"Come in," I said, holding the door open so he could get under the shelter. "What are you doing up here? How'd you get through the gate?" I demanded.

"The gate just so happened to be open," he said mockingly and smiled at me.

"Damn, gate's broke again," I hissed. "Why were you up this way? This house is the only thing out here. No other people live out this way."

"I heard about this place from the people in town, had to see it for myself. I didn't know it was gated, but to my luck, your gate was broken." He smiled again.

"I usually don't invite strangers in, but you're soaked. Come inside and lets get you some dry clothes." I smiled back for the first time. Something about him was so familiar. I felt like I knew him. His dark hair, his eyes, his expressions, something about him I knew from somewhere, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Thank you," he grinned as we walked into the house.

"You're welcome," I smiled, almost speechless. He was gorgeous, leaving me breathless.

We walked upstairs and into the room that used to belong to my adoptive parents. I went over to the dresser and got out a tee shirt and some jeans. Luckily, for him, Ricky was very fit and about his size.

"I'm pretty new in town," he added casually, "I've been looking for a place to stay. I'm Damon by the way, Damon Salvatore" He held out his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Michelle, I don't really have a last name. It's a long story, but if you're willing to listen, I'll let you stay here," I grinned and held my hand out.

"Deal," he smiled as he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

I smiled. My face was heated, I was blushing. "I'll let you change, and you can meet me in the last room on your right."

"Okay," he smiled and winked as I left the room. I fanned myself I as I walked down the hall to my room. Damn, did I just invite this totally beautiful stranger to live here? Maybe I'm going crazy, but I don't really care anymore. I'm sick and tired of being alone, and there is something about that is all too familiar about him.

I got in my room and sat down on my bed. I couldn't help but think about Damon changing in the room down the hall. I swear, I feel like I've seen him before, but where? Maybe I'm crazy, who knows. It's something, though, definitely something.

"Done," I heard Damon's voice call. I looked up to see him leaning against my door frame smiling. I smiled back and patted a spot next to me on the bed.

He grinned and took the spot next to me. "So, you were saying?"

I sighed, "So, today I found out I was adopted. Eighteen years, eighteen years, I have lived in a lie. Not only did I live in a lie, I lived in hell.

"My so-called parents didn't even give a damn about me. Most of my life I spent alone, and if I wasn't alone, I was ignored. I learned to cook for myself at an early age. I took care of myself all on my own.

"They tried to blind me from all of this by buying me expensive things. They tried to make it appear like they took good care of me. It was all a lie."

I sighed again, "So, a few weeks ago, I got in a fight with Chanel, and Ricky hit me. They were going on a camping trip for their wedding anniversary, and I finally blew up about being left alone all the time...bad names were exchanged, and Ricky just like slapped the shit out of me. Not literally, of course.

"So, they go on the camping trip, and a few days later the cops show up at the door. They tell me Chanel and Ricky were killed by some kind of animal. I get taken down to identify the bodies and I don't even cry. I was in a state of shock, and I had no idea what to do.

"The funeral and all passed by so fast. It was a big production, of course, just like they'd want it. The whole town showed up to show their fake sympathy...whatever.

"This morning I met with the lawyer about the will. I come to find that I'm left with everything, I get handed this letter, and well, that's just about it. Here, let me get it."

I got up off the bed and went to get the letter out of the corner. I handed it to Damon, he unballed it, and he started to read it. I sat there watching him read in silence. Then, he looked up at me with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm so sorry," he frowned, "you must be a wreck after all of this."

"Yeah, I am," I choked out.

"Aww, come here," he said sweetly as he pulled me into his arms.

"Thanks," I sniffed as I wiped the tears from my face, but not pulling away from his embrace. It was too comforting to come out of; I didn't want to let go.

"You okay?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yeah," I said as he pulled my out of his arms and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm here if you need me, just know that," he said to me. He caressed my cheek, and then, kissed me on the same spot he caressed.

"I'm glad I came up here when I did," he smiled at me.

"Not a moment too soon," I whispered back.

"I have something to tell you," Damon whispered as he held me in his arms.

"What?" I said as I pulled back and looked at him.

"I'm the crow," Damon said with a look of unbelievable fear on his face. He's the crow? What is that even supposed to mean?

"What are you talking about?" I asked in confusion.

"I'm. The. Crow," he said slowly. My heart sunk down to my stomach.

"Wha-what?" I stuttered.

"I know it's hard to put your head around; I can explain everything."

"I let you, some stranger in my house and now you want to mock me and tell me you're a crow?" I said angrily.

"I'm a vampire," Damon began. At this, I became furious.

"Get out!" I yelled and thrust my arm towards the door.

"No!" Damon said stubbornly, "Adena, I'm not getting out."

"What did you just call me?" I growled before I tried to push Damon toward the door. Big mistake, he wouldn't budge.

"Adena, your intended name. What that crazy bitch Chanel refused to name you. The name your mother intended. Adena I am so sorry I didn't do what your mother asked of me. I was so afraid to take some responsibility for you, and for that, I am terribly sorry. Eighteen years ago I promised your dying mother that I would keep an eye on you. Never did I intend in these recent years to fall in love with you and finally man up and take some responsibility for you. I am going to take care of you Adena, no one will ever hurt you again. Especially those bastards that called themselves your parents. I made sure they'd never hurt you any more."

"What?" I said, tears in my eyes. Damon had basically just told me he loved me. But how?

"I should explain," Damon began, "I am a vampire, born in the 1800s, I even fought in the Civil War. Your mom and I met nineteen years ago and hit it off. We became amazing friends. She became pregnant, something she automatically knew would take her life. See, your mother was a witch unlike any other I ever met. She could see into the future. She knew having you would take her life, that's why she found a couple that would take you when you were born. She didn't see that you would be mistreated. They intended on treating you well early on, screwing up her visions.

"Your mom saw something, Adena, when she was pregnant with you. She saw that you would be the greatest witch that ever lived. She told me to take care of you, hurt anyone that ever hurt you. She wanted to be your guardian when the time was right, to make sure you'd be safe. I've been a little selfish, now. I've fallen madly in love with you, and I want you to come with me.

"But before you go, you'll have to do your first intentional spell. You have to unlock your magic, your powers, and become the girl you were born to be."

Tears were streaming down my face. Part of me wanted to think that Damon were insane, but a larger part of me knew he was telling the truth, every word.

"You killed them, didn't you?" I whispered.

"I did," he said confidently.

"Thank you," I said bravely. I was happy that they were dead, and part of me wanted to hate myself for feeling that way but I did.

"You're welcome princess," Damon said with a killer smile.

"That's why you seemed so familiar," I said in disbelief.

"What's that," Damon asked.

"You're the crow, that's why you were so familiar," I said with a smile.

"Yes," he replied, "I hope you can handle all this. The fact that there are vampires and witches in the world."

"I've never felt normal," I said in, almost, disbelief. "I've never been normal. That's why I've always gotten things to go my way, isn't it?"

"Yes," Damon replied with a smile, "I need to go to my car and get my bags. I have the spell inside and all the things you need to do it. I think the quicker you do it, the better."

"You sure?" I asked nervously.

"You'll feel a whole lot better," he replied.

"Want me to drive you to your car? It's still pouring out there." I asked.

"I can run and get it, I'll hardly get wet. The being soaking wet in the rain thing was just a ruse to get you to let me in."

"Oh," I said, embarrassed.

"I'm going to miss that blush," Damon said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked in suspicion.

"Well, there's one thing I left out about all this," Damon said, after he did he cringed. What was he hiding from me?

"Damon," I pressed.

"You become a vampire," Damon blurted out.

"What?" I yelled. I was in shock.

"Your mom saw it," Damon said as he closed his eyes and took a breath. "Witches aren't supposed to be vampires, but you are. You really aren't much of a witch from what I know though. You have powers no other witch has. I know it's scary, especially when you find out how you become a vampire. I promise you, though, I will be as gentle as possible."

"Damon how do you become a vampire?" I asked, not really wanting to know.

"You drink a vampire's blood, die with it in your system, and drink human blood to complete the transformation," Damon said, turning his back on me before he saw my reaction.

"I die?" I asked, my voice breaking.

"Yes, but I promise your death will be as painless as possible. I'll snap your neck; you won't feel a thing."

"Oh great, and who will I feed upon?" I asked with dread.

"Any human you want, I'll find you someone. You won't even have to kill them, and you can compel them to forget. We've got this, I promise you everything is going to be fine."

"Okay," I nodded as tears streamed down my face.

"Don't cry," Damon begged as he pulled me into his arms. I took my hands and caressed his face. "I have something I need to ask you."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Can I kiss you?" Damon asked shyly.

"After being here for me for all these years? Of course you can kiss me! I don't care that you came to me as a crow. You can kiss me. I've loved you all this time. You've been my best friend, my only friend. Yes, Damon, kiss me."

Damon didn't say a single word. He smiled and kiss me with as much passion as he could. It was amazing. I saw fireworks and my knees buckled. Damon caught me, pulled away, and chuckled. I laughed and slapped at him.

"By the way," Damon said, "It _is_ okay that I call you Adena, isn't it? Or do you prefer Michelle?"

"Fuck that name," I said to him as I gazed into his gorgeous eyes, "I don't want any name those people gave me. Call me Adena."

"Excellent," Damon said with a wicked smile. "I'll be right back."

Damon left me standing there for a few minutes before he returned with his bags. Out of one of them, he pulled out a very old looking book that he explained was a grimoire. Marked on the very last page was the spell that unlock my magic.

"So I do this and I'm a full blown witch?" I said as I scanned through the page.

"Yep, it is princess," Damon said with a smile.

"Well let's do this shit," I said with a raised brow.

"Let's get started," he replied.

I gathered all the things together and did as the page told me to do. When the time was right I said the spell. As I said the spell a wind came in to the house and started whipping things around. All the candles near me lit and the electricity sputtered. It was over as soon as it was done though, and I definitely felt different.

"Let's see something," Damon said.

"Like what?" I asked, not knowing at all what to do.

"What's your favorite element?" Damon asked.

"Fire I guess, maybe water," I answered.

"Summon a fire ball," Damon replied.

"Okay," I said. I stood there and concentrated. I thought about a fire ball forming in my hand. I expected nothing to happen, because I wasn't expecting to really be what Damon said I was. But then all of a sudden there it was, right in my hand. A fire ball.

"Perfect," Damon said with another wicked smile.

"Oh my God I'm holding fire in my palm," I squealed excitedly.

"You are so cute when you do that," Damon said with a cute smile on his face.

"So, what next?" I ask.

"Well, you need to pack," Damon replied. "It's something your mom was good at. All she would do was will her things in her suitcase and it would be done."

"You think I could do that?" I asked.

"Of course, princess," Damon said with a wink.

"I will try," I said. Then, I waved my arm, and from my closet came my suitcases and they filled with the clothes I liked the most out of my closet. Then, came my shoes, then my jewelry box. Before I knew it I was though packing.

"Told you you could do it," Damon smiled.

"I guess now comes my transformation?" I asked.

"Yes, sadly," Damon said with a clear frown on his face.

"Well let's get it over with," I said with a frown now on my face.

"Come here," Damon said. So, I went to him, and he took me into his arms. "Can I taste your blood before I turn you?" he asked.

"O-okay," I nodded.

"Here, I'll give you mine first," Damon said. He bit his wrist and put it up to my mouth to drink. I drank enough to turn me before I let him drink.

Damon brought his lips down on my neck and kissed before I felt his sharp fangs pierce my neck. It stung badly, but before I knew it the pain was over. I felt Damon's hands wrap around my head before it all turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a killer headache. Damon was sitting right across from me on the floor watching me. He smiled when he saw I was up.

"Hello princess, you hungry?" he asked.

"There's a yearning for something there," I noted.

"Go get the stuff from the safe you want and need and we'll leave," Damon said.

I went to the safe and got out the big pieces of jewelry Chanel and Ricky left there. Then I got the diary my mom left me and a ring she left me. Not to mention the stack of bills I got that they left me. Then I locked up the house and Damon and I went to his car he had brought up while I was out. Damon helped me put all my things in the trunk before we set off.

"So, where are we off to?" I said to Damon as we made our way to the interstate.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia. But before we leave town we're going to get you a snack," Damon said with a playful glint in his eye.

"Sounds good to me," I said with a smile.

"There's that beautiful smile I love," Damon said as he put his hand on my knee and squeezed.

"Damon, are you going to ask me to be your girlfriend or am I just going to have to do it for you?" I said with a mischievous smile.

Damon's eyes got big and he smiled, "I'm sorry, princess I forgot. Will you, dear Adena Nerezza, be my girlfriend?"

"I thought you'd never ask," I replied playfully.

Damon pulled the car into a dark corner of a bar parking lot and left me in the car, promising to be back in a minute. I sat there listening to the music on my phone and waiting for Damon to return with the poor soul who was to be my snack. Minutes later Damon came out with a man in tow, he took him in the dark alley and motioned for me to follow.

I didn't recognize the man I would be drinking from, he was nobody to me. It made it easier knowing I didn't know him. Damon pinned him against the wall and motioned for me to come over. Damon sliced his neck open with a fingernail and told me to drink. So, I did. I drank, and it was wonderful. I winced when my fangs made their way out, completing the transformation. I drank and drank before Damon stopped me. I didn't want to stop but I did. Damon looked at me proudly.

"How's that, princess?" he asked.

"That was amazing," I said in awe.

"Let's get going, shall we?" Damon said.

Damon compelled the guy to forget, and we set off on our way to Virginia. It felt good getting out of this little Alabama town. Even if it was on to small town Virginia. It felt good leaving. I had been dying to get out at an early age. Now, it was my time. I was getting out and never looking back. I didn't care if the house burned to the ground.

"What are you thinking about?" Damon said as he glanced over at me while driving.

"That I am damn happy to get out of this damn town," I said.

"I'm glad to finally get you out" Damon replied.

"It feels good, and I cannot wait to see what will happen next," I said excitedly.

"We're going to meet my brother and all of his friends. I hope you're okay with that."

"Of course I'm okay with that," I said with a smile. "I can't wait to meet everyone."

"You don't care, as long as you're with me, right?" Damon asked with a grin.

I laughed, "Exactly." I looked out the window as the rest of the town disappeared and opened up to the interstate. I was extremely content. I was finally with someone who loved me, someone I can talk to. "Hey, Damon," I said as I looked over at him driving.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Do you think they'll like me?" I said, a frown now posted on my face. I had never really had friends. I was, quiet, and people mistook that for me being stuck up. I hated being alone.

"They're going to love you Adena," Damon said with a reassuring smile. "You have nothing to be worried about."

That's the last thing we said to each other for miles. I listened to my music and watched the scenery pass by. It wasn't much to look at, but I was getting out. Everything looked beautiful.

"By the way," Damon said as we drove, "You might want to put that ring on your mom gave you. It's a daylight ring, protects you from burning in the sun."

"Oh, okay," I nodded, fished the ring out of my bag, and put it on.

I, eventually, passed out. When I woke up daylight was breaking through and we were in Mystic Falls.

"Good morning princess," Damon said as we pulled up to a large house.

"Morning," I said with a sheepish smile.

"We're here," he said with a smile.

"I see that, nice house," I replied.

"Salvatore Boarding House," Damon said in return, "Although it hasn't been used as a boarding house for a long time now."

I giggled, "Well, it's lovely either way."

"Go on in, I'm right behind you," Damon said as I turned and walked towards the house.

I went in the door and walked into the boarding house. With my new vampire hearing, I heard someone walking around. I followed the sound, and I was met by, who I figured, was Damon's brother. When I walked in he turned, looked at me, and smiled.

"You must be Adena," he said with a welcoming smile on his face.

"And you must be Damon's brother whose name I don't know," I said, cracking out a laugh in the end.

"Stefan," he said as he reached out for my hand to shake.

"Yes, Stefan," I said with a nod as I shook his hand.

"Are you hungry? We have some blood bags," Stefan said.

"That would be wonderful," I said with a smile. I didn't realize it, but I was starving.

"I'll be right back," Stefan said before he left the room, "Please, sit down."

Stefan left me alone in the room, but I wasn't alone long. Soon, Damon came down and sat beside me on the couch. He put his hand on my knee and squeezed before he gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Stefan bringing you blood?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, he seems nice," I nodded.

"Stefan _is_ usually the most behaved of us two," Damon noted.

I giggled, "I'll make note of that."

"You've always had an attraction to bad boys anyways," Damon added with a smile.

"So you're saying you're a bad boy?" I asked with raised brow.

"I'm not saying I'm all that good," Damon shrugged.

"Yeah, going around killing off people's adopted parents," I said rolling my eyes, but breaking out in laughter in the end.

"You killed them?" Stefan asked in shock as he came in the room and handed me a bag of blood.

"He hit her," Damon said, grinding his teeth together trying to keep his cool.

"Well, I no longer blame you," Stefan said as he had a seat. I was figuring out how to open the blood bag and drink it.

"Here," Damon said as he effortlessly popped a piece off and opening the bag for me.

"I know it's not fresh," Stefan said as I took a drink, "but it's blood."

"It'll do," I said as I took another sip.

"She's adjusting well," Stefan made note.

"She's always been able to do that. Besides, she was destined for this," Damon replied.

"She's very different, you can feel it radiating off of her," Stefan said.

"She's one of a kind," Damon said in agreement.

"You know it's going to be trouble," Stefan said, shaking his head.

"Trouble?" I spoke up.

"You'll attract some unwanted attention from the Originals," Damon said, rolling his eyes.

"Who are the Originals?" I asked.

"The Original vampires, Klaus and his brothers and sister," Damon replied.

"Should I be worried?" I asked, wondering if I really wanted the answer.

"You could single-handedly take them on yourself, princess," Damon said.

"Glad you have that confidence in me when I have no idea what I'm doing," I said, my head hanging low.

"That's what the diary and grimoire are for," Damon said with a reassuring smile.

"Mom left me an instruction manual?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course she did Adena, she was well prepared for this. So, relax, you've got this, and I've got your back."

"So do I," Stefan added.

"Thanks guys," I said with a smile as I took the final sips of blood from my blood bag.

"By the way, brother," Stefan began, "Can I tell her?"

"Tell me what?" I asked as I looked between the two of them.

"Go ahead," Damon said with a smile.

"We're throwing you a welcoming party," Stefan said with a cool smile.

"A party? For me?" I asked dramatically, then busted out laughing.

"Yes all for you, princess," Damon replied with an excited smile.

"Awesome," I smiled. I never really got to go to parties. No one invited me and the parties Chanel and Ricky threw, I wasn't allowed to. The only parties I ever got were one woman, drown your sorrows on illegally obtained alcohol parties.

"I know what you're thinking about Adena," Damon said with a smile.

"What? What am I thinking about?" I asked innocently.

"You're thinking about drinking someone under the table," Damon said with an all knowing smile.

"What? I can't help I have an incredibly high tolerance when it comes to drinking," I said back with a grin.

"You can't help what your mother passes down to you," Damon said with a laugh. "But seriously don't show off tonight."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that," I squeaked.

"I had a feeling you would say something like that," Damon replied. "Don't make me have to send you to bed early tonight."

"I'll be on my best drunken behavior," I said back with a smile.

"Just like your mom," Damon said in disbelief and shook his head.

"I remind you of her?" I asked.

"Sometimes, but you're also your own woman, Adena," Damon said. "Which is why I am madly in love with you. You're different from her in your own way and like her in others. I never was attracted to your mom. I thought you should know that."

"It's been in the back of my mind," I said with a laugh. "It's good to know you never liked her like that."

"So, are the two of you officially a couple or?" Stefan asked.

"We are," I said with a nod.

"Good, Damon's been going on about you for years, especially when you became older and he fell for you," Stefan replied.

"Aw you've talked about me?" I asked with a sheepish smile.

"Of course," Damon said with a nod.

"All good things?" I asked Stefan hopefully.

"Never a negative thing said," Stefan said, shaking his head.

"Good," I said with a satisfied smile.

"I'd never talk bad about you, you should know that!" Damon said in disbelief.

"Well, I was just being sure," I said, shrugging him off.

"You are ridiculous, you know that?" Damon said to me.

"I know!" I said, flashing my best eye smile. "By the way, do you guys mind if I take a nap? I'm exhausted."

"Go ahead," Stefan said.

"I'll join you," Damon said as he pulled me up and led me to his room. "You don't mind sleeping together, do you?"

"No," I shook my head and shrugged. "I have no problem with it at all."

Damon and I got in bed together and laid down. Not too long after I closed my eyes and relaxed in his arms, I was out. I slept most of the day. By the time I got up, it was almost time for my party. I went in Damon's bathroom, took a shower, and did my makeup. Then, I came out to pick out a dress to wear. I was met by a pretty girl with blonde hair.

"Hey!" the girl said with a smile, "You must be Adena, Damon's girlfriend."

"That's me," I said, returning her smile.

"Do you need help picking out something to wear?" she asked.

"Thanks but no thanks, I've been dying to wear this one dress," I said as I found the dress I was talking about. It was a Balmain from a few years back. Park Bom of 2NE1 wore it during their promotion for 'Scream'. It was nice to find an excuse to wear it.

"Oh wow that's pretty," she said with a smile. "I'm Caroline, by the way. Caroline Forbes."

"It's nice to meet you Caroline," I said with a smile, dropping my towel to reveal my underwear. "I hope you don't mind me changing."

"No, go ahead," she said.

"Can you zip me up?" I asked her. She nodded and walked over to zip my dress up. Damon walked in and a smile broke out on his face when he saw me.

"Wow," Damon said, the smile never leaving his face.

"You like?" I asked.

"I love," he replied, "You shoud wear dresses more often."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said with a wink.

"You're very pretty, especially in that dress," Caroline said with a smile.

"Thanks," I squeaked. "Now to put on my Louboutins and I'll be ready."

I went over to my bag that had my shoes in it and picked out a pair of black platform Louboutins and slid them on. I gave myself a once over in the mirror and was satisfied. My blonde hair was straight down and my violet eyes sparkled as my makeup brought them out more. I looked killer tonight, if I did say so myself. It seemed Damon was satisfied and Caroline was impressed.

"You ready to go down?" Damon asked.

"Yes, I think so," I nodded. Damon, Caroline, and I walked downstairs into the living room. The house was full of people who greeted me as I passed by. Damon got us both a drink and we clinked glasses together before we took our first sip.

"You look amazing!" Stefan said as he found us. "Adena, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Elena," Stefan said as he motioned toward a girl with long, straight brown hair.

"Hi," Elena said with a smile as she looked at me.

"Hi," I said with a smile and a nod.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls," Elena said.

"Thanks, I like it here so far," I replied.

"Will you be returning to school with us in a few weeks?" Elena asked.

"She will be," Damon spoke for me. I had my senior year left to go.

"Well I can't wait to get to know you!" Caroline said.

"Yeah, me too," Elena added.

"Ya'll are sweet," I said to them as I looked between them. "Is it just the two of you in a group, or is there more?"

"Bonnie!" Elena yelled at a girl that had just came in the room. "No we have Bonnie here," Elena added.

"She's a witch," Damon whispered in my ear. "Oh, and Caroline's a vampire." I nodded at this.

"So this is the famous potential, vampire-witch hybrid we've been hearing about," a blonde girl with an accent asked.

"Rebekah," Damon said, rolling his eyes. "I don't recall inviting you or any of your family to this party."

"And I'm not a potential, I am," I said looking at her fearlessly. I wasn't exactly sure who she was, but I didn't care. I was fearless.

"She's a bold one, isn't she?" a curly headed man asked, an accent with his voice as well.

"Or extremely stupid," said another, younger guy with straight brown hair said.

"Klaus, Kol," Damon said in annoyance.

"You must be the Originals," I said as I came to realize who they were. "If this place weren't so full of humans I'd prove that I have a reason to be bold, and that I wasn't stupid at all."

"I think I'm going to like this one," Klaus said as he looked at me with a grin. I glared at him with an annoyed look on my face which made him laugh.

"You better leave her alone before she does something we all will regret," Damon said as he, himself, looked at Klaus with an annoyed face.

I looked around and saw no one was looking at me, then I summoned a fire ball. Klaus looked at me in shock. I guess no other witch can do that.

"Adena!" Damon hissed. I let the fire die out.

"What? No one was looking," I said in annoyance.

"Just like her damn mother," Damon hissed under his breath.

"I heard that," I said, looking at him in annoyance. Damon didn't say anything at that, he just shut up and pulled me in for a kiss. He smiled at me when he pulled away and I slapped him on the chest.

"Damon," Klaus began "I do hope you don't mind if I have a more private audience with your girlfriend." Damon looked at me in worry and I shrugged. I wasn't afraid of these original vampires.

"You don't have to ask Damon," I said as I put my hands on my waist.

"Well, sweetheart, if you would join me upstairs, I'd like to see what you're capable of," Klaus said to me with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"You can wait till tomorrow," I said a bit too bossily. "I mean, this is my party. I'd like to enjoy it while I can."

"Of course," Klaus nodded. "Would you care for another drink?" Klaus pointed to my empty glass. He took it and poured another glass full of bourbon.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. Damon didn't look to happy that I seemed to be getting along with Klaus. I just passed him a sheepish grin and made him feel better.

An upbeat song came on and I drug Damon out on the dance floor. It was time to have a little fun, no tension, no worry. That's what parties were mostly for anyways. As Damon and I danced, the song changed and a k-pop song came on. I was shocked, and I figured Damon had something to do with it. I put a big smile on my face and started dancing to the song (BlackPink's As If It's Your Last).

"I thought you'd be happy about this," Damon said in my ear as I danced along.

"Um, duh!" I said to him as the song played on.

"Anything to make you happy," Damon said, a clear smile on his face.

"Thank you Damon!" I said with a smile and continued to dance on with the choreography of the song.

"No one ever said you can dance!" Caroline said to me as the song was coming to a close.

"She sings too!" Damon yelled over to her.

"No way!" Caroline said with a smile, "We should sing together sometime."

"Definitely!" I agreed.

The song changed and 'Oh NaNa' by K.A.R.D came on. I was loving this party. Hard liquor and k-pop music? Yeah I was in heaven.

Damon backed up and let me dace away. A crowd formed around me and cheered me on. It felt weird, nice, but weird. I wasn't used to this many people paying attention to me. But I said eff it, and kept on doing me.

After the song ended, another began, but this time it was just an American song. Totally not me. To me k-pop was life.

"Hey, can I get a refill?" I asked Damon as he pulled me into his arms because I had stopped dancing.

"You're determined to get drunk, aren't you?" Damon said into my ear.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "A day ago I found out I was adopted, which totally put a damper on my spirit. Now, I have started a whole new life. I'm celebrating here! So let me get drunk!"

"Fine, I'll get drunk too," Damon said with an annoyed sigh.

"Yay!" I squealed and jumped around. "Let's party!"

A few shots and a couple of glasses of bourbon later, I was feeling pretty damn good. Every so many songs a k-pop song would come on and I'd dance along. I had become dancing buddies with Caroline, and eventually the Original Rebekah would join in. I didn't care who I was dancing with, though. I just wanted to have a good time.

I, eventually, had to go pee, so I wandered upstairs to Damon's bathroom. When I came out of the bathroom, I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw Klaus standing there waiting on me.

"Geez, was that necessary?" I asked as I glared at him, staring him down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Klaus said with a mischievous glint in his eye and smile on his face.

"I told you we'd talk tomorrow, so I don't know why you have to follow me," I said in annoyance.

"I apologize," Klaus began, "It's just I've never seen anything like you in my life. You can feel the power radiating off you. I can't help but be curious."

"Look, I know next to nothing about what I can do," I said to him as I crossed my arms across my chest. "And another thing, I wouldn't work for you even if you offered to pay me."

"What the hell is going on here?" Damon asked as he came into the room.

"I was just trying to figure your little girlfriend out," Klaus said. "No worries."

"He has an ulterior motive," I said in disgust. "I can feel it."

Klaus smiled, "Beautiful and smart. What a catch."

"Go away Klaus," I said rolling my eyes and flicking my hand forward. When I did this, Klaus flew across the room. I quickly turned and looked at Damon with wide eyes.

"You have seriously got to read that diary," Damon said with amused look, shaking his head at me.

"I know, I know," I said shrugging it off. "Now, will you please leave me alone Klaus?"

"For now," Klaus said, "But you and I must talk, soon."

"Fine," I said and ushered him out the door leaving Damon and myself alone.

"You enjoying the party?" Damon asked.

"I am; thanks for the music," I said with a sheepish smile.

"Don't even mention it," he replied, "I'd do anything for you."

"You love me, don't you? I can feel it radiating off of you," I said to him.

"Your mind reading powers are starting to kick in," Damon said with a smile.

"Don't avoid the question Damon!" I said stubbornly, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Yes, Adena," he replied, almost, reluctantly.

"I kinda think I love you too," I said quietly. "And hey! Wait a minute! Mind reading?"

"Yes, you and your mom have and have had the power to read minds," Damon said. "And seriously, though, Adena. I really do love you, and you loving me back totally completes me."

I couldn't say a word, I just walked up to Damon and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to his bed and gently laid me down.

"Wait," I said as I pulled away from the kiss.

"You don't want this, do you?" Damon asked disappointedly.

"I do," I said, "but I think we should wait. I mean, come on there's tons of people downstairs, not that I really care about that part. Can't we wait till the party's over?"

Damon let out an annoyed sound, "You're trying to kill me, aren't you."

"Not today," I said with a mischievous smile.

"You're lucky I love you," Damon said seriously.

"Yeah, yeah, now let's get back to the party," I said as I got up out of his grip and pulled him toward the door.

"And damn, she won't even say it back," Damon muttered under his breath.

"I love you too, Damon," I said loudly as I dragged him out the door and downstairs.

"What'd you do to him?" Caroline asked as she saw me and Damon enter the room.

"Not give him his way," I said with a mischievous smile.

"He'll get over it," Caroline said with a quick smile.

"That's exactly what I was going to say," I giggled.

"Need another drink?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, please," I said with a giddy smile.

"I know you can handle your alcohol, princess, but you and I both know in the morning you'll be regretting it," Damon said to me.

"You can hold my hair back while I puke then," I said with a grin.

"One more drink, then I'm cutting you off," Damon said sternly.

"Oh come on! Don't be such a buzzkill!" I said in annoyance.

"Go in the stoner room and smoke a joint with Elena's brother Jeremy," Damon said.

"Fine! I will," I said crossing my arms across my chest.

I took my drink and found the stoner room. Jeremy was in there, along with Elena, Stefan, and Rebekah. Elena wasn't smoking but the rest were.

"Puff, puff, pass bitches," I said as I got in the room.

"Hey, Adena," Elena said, "I didn't know you smoked."

"On occasiion," I replied. "And today seems like one of those occasions. Damon cut me off on drinking."

"Come, have some," Jeremy said as I walked over and he passed me the joint. I took a hit and felt better instantly. I was no longer annoyed with Damon. I took another hit and felt even better.

"Thanks," I said as I passed it on to Rebekah. "I used to do this to piss off my parents, well, adopted parents."

"Your mom would just do it with you if she was here," Damon said as he came in the room. "It helps numb the voices. Although, you haven't fully started hearing them yet."

"Voices?" Rebekah asked before anyone else could.

"She's a mind reader," Damon said as a matter of factly.

" _What_ is she?" Rebekah asked.

"We don't really have a name for it," Damon replied, "We just call her a witch."

"Please tell me there's something besides marijuana that will numb the effects of the mind reading," I said as I held the bridge of my nose between to of my fingers.

"I'm sure there is, just look at the books she left you," Damon said as he came over and embraced me.

"Can I have another hit?" I asked Jeremy as the joint had made its way back to him. I was stressed to say the least. Hearing other people's thoughts? That sounds fun at first, but then it freaks you the hell out.

"Sure," Jeremy said as he passed it back to me.

"Thanks," I said as I took a super long hit, then another. "This is pretty good shit. I may have to get you to score me some for my own personal stash."

"Can do," Jeremy said with a smile. "You're pretty cool Adena. When I heard you were with Damon I worried, but I like you."

"Hey!" Damon said in offense.

"I take it Damon's been a bad boy?" I asked with a raised brow.

"He hasn't been the most plesant," Elena answered.

"Don't worry, I'll keep him in check," I said as I looked over at Damon and winked. He just smiled and winked back.

"If I'm not keeping you in check first," Damon said.

"We shall see," I said in a sing-song voice.


	3. Chapter 3

The party winded down and ended. I had a great time drinking, dancing, and smoking with all of my new, hopeful, friends.

I wasn't really tired, so I whipped out my mom's old journal and started reading it. It told me about her and her life and told me everything I needed to know about my magic and how to use it. It referenced pages from the grimoire that I looked over. By morning, I knew everything I needed to know about being me.

Also, by morning, I had started hearing the voices of others around me inside my head. I was, now, hearing thoughts. But, luckily, mom had a remedy for that. I just needed some piece of jewelry with an amethyst stone and the spell from the book and I was good. I made note to get that done ASAP.

"Good morning princess," Damon said to me as he saw me on the couch reading. Then I heard him wondering, in his mind, if I had slept.

"No, I haven't slept, I've been reading," I said to him blankly.

"Feeling hungover?" he asked.

"No, look at what I am," I said to him, again, blankly.

"Adena, you need rest," Damon said to me.

"No, I just need a bag of blood or two, I'll be fine. Mom said so," I said to him as I turned the page.

"Your mom told you what to do when you drank a whole bottle of bourbon on your own and didn't sleep a wink?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"She told me what to do on drunken, sleepless nights," I said to him as a matter of factly.

"Fine, I'll go get you two blood bags," he said, rolling his eyes when he walked away.

"I saw that!" I yelled back at him.

"You were supposed to," he yelled back at me.

"Good morning Adena," Elena said as she came into the room thinking about the great night she had with Stefan. It was something I could have gone without knowing.

"Morning," I said quietly as I continued to read on.

"She's busy," Damon said to Elena as he came back in the room holding two bags of blood for me.

"Don't be so rude!" I said to Damon and flung a decorative pillow at him.

"Ignore the boyfriend," I said to Elena, "I'm reading what my mom left for me, learning about myself and what I can do."

"Oh cool, learn anything new?" she asked.

"Plenty," I said with a smile, "Watch this!" I waved my hand around and summoned a rough Amethyst necklace. Elena looked shocked.

"Oh wow that is incredible!" Elena said.

"Not to mention I can do this!" I said with a huge grin on my face. I raked my fingers though my hair, and my hair started turning to an auburn color.

"Hmm," Damon said as he looked me over, "I like it."

"You do?" I asked excitedly. "I've always wanted to be a redhead."

"I like it," he said honestly with a sexy smile, "We need a fiery redhead around here."

"Well consider me her!" I said with a grin and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Wow, hey Adena!" Stefan said as he came into the room.

"Hey Stefan!" I said with a sweet smile. "By the way, you guys don't mind if I do a little spell on this necklace here. It'll help me keep out of you guys' heads, involuntarily at least."

"No, go ahead," Stefan said.

"Yeah, princess, you shouldn't have to ask," Damon said.

"Cool," I said and gathered up the things to do the spell. Then I said the incantation and finished the spell. I was relieved when I put on the necklace, the buzz of voices was bothering me no more. "Ah, that's better."

"Hey, Adena," Elena said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Would you like to go to the city to go clothes shopping with me, Bonnie, and Caroline?" she asked.

"Sure!" I said with a smile. "I haven't been shopping out in stores much lately. I've been doing pretty much all online. It'll be fun! I'd love to go!"

"Cool," Elena said with a smile, "Go get ready, we leave in an hour."

I went back upstairs and changed. I put on a tight pair of jeans and a loose flowy crop top. I finished off with a pair of crystal Louboutins (mom had given me a spell to keep the shoes from hurting my feet...thanks mom!). I went downstairs and got a look of shock from everyone.

"You're shopping in those?" Elena asked.

"Quick spell from mom," I said with a smile.

"I'd probably break my neck if I wore those," Elena said with a laugh.

"You look," Damon trailed off.

"Gorgeous!" Elena said.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

"Part of me doesn't want you wearing that," Damon said. "I'd rip any guy's throat out that had a single wrong thought about you."

"Well, I'm wearing it!" I said with a smile, "But thank you for being a cute, jealous boyfriend."

"Adena, your true style is going to kill me," Damon said as he pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"You love me, though, and you know it!" I said with a grin as I put my arms around his waist.

"Yes, I do love you," he said with a smile as he stroked my newly auburn hair.

"And I love you," I said back and kissed him.

"Hey Elena, you in there?" Caroline called from the next room.

"I'm here," Elena called back.

"Woah," Caroline said as she looked at me. "You look fantastic!"

"Thank you!" I said with a smile.

"Hey guys," Bonnie said as she entered the room.

"Hey Bonnie!" Elena said with a smile.

"You dyed your hair," Bonnie said to me, "I like it."

"Actually she used magic," Elena said.

"That's so cool!" Caroline gushed.

"So, are you girls ready to go?" I asked the three of them.

"Yeah," they all said at separate times.

We went out to Caroline's car and piled in. Bonnie and Caroline sat up front and me and Elena in the back. Before we left Damon came out and gave me a kiss.

"Do you need my credit card?" Damon asked before we took off.

"Got my own with my newly inherited money, I'm good," I said with a smile.

"Okay, I love you Adena," Damon said as he kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you too," I smiled back.

"Who knew someone could tame the infamous Damon Salvatore," Caroline muttered from the front seat.

"Love works in mysterious ways," Elena said.

"It's amazing seeing him with you Adena," Caroline said.

"I fell in love with him so quickly," I said in awe. "When I find out how long he's been watching over me. I was amazed. He didn't have to keep his promise to my mom, especially how I have come to see how Damon has been in the past. He loves me, and I love him. He's been my best friend for years, and then, he couldn't even talk to me. It doesn't matter, though. I love him."

"It's so sweet!" Caroline gushed.

"Yeah, it is pretty sweet," Bonnie admitted.

"I'm glad Damon has you, I can tell he's devoted to you with all his heart and soul," Elena said.

I smiled, "I'm so glad to be his."

"Okay, enough of all this gushing over how great of a couple Adena and Damon are," Caroline spoke up. "Who's going to be our DJ for today?"

"Oh me! Me!" I said quickly. "Please! I know my taste in music is different but you'll learn to love it. I promise!"

"Adena's k-pop it is!" Caroline said with a smile from the driver's seat. She handed me the aux cord and I plugged it in and started my music.

We all danced along in our seats to the music as we traveled to the city to the mall. We had fun and talked about how well I could do makeup. They all asked if I could do their makeup sometime. I agreed and suggested a sleepover, something they all quickly agreed to. I was having fun with these girls, being myself. They seemed to be enjoying me.

"This is nice," I said to them as we pulled into the mall parking lot. "I haven't had girl friends in a long time."

"That's unbelievable," Caroline said.

"Before I unlocked my powers I was a quiet, shy person. This whole spell has brought my personality out and boosted my confidence by a million."

"It's too bad you didn't know about it before," Bonnie said with a frown.

"It's okay, mom told me it would come at the right time," I said with a smile.

"Well I'm glad you're like this now," Elena said.

"Me too," Caroline said.

"Thanks guys," I said with a smile.

We pulled into a parking space and got out and went in. We went from store to store buying what we wanted. I had to drag the girls into Hot Topic because they had some Big Bang and 2NE1 t-shirts along with some WWE t-shirts. I had to have them. I, also, found some Supernatural merchandise that I loved. We left the store as soon as I checked out.

We went to a few more stores before we decided to call it quits and head back home to Mystic Falls. We talked about our sleepover and our guys as we drove home. It was fun talking about boys and girly stuff. I had helped them all pick out some really nice makeup at one of the makeup stores in the mall. We planned on doing makeovers the night of the sleepover.

Damon was waiting by the front door when we got back. He smiled when he saw me get out. He came over and helped me with my bags. I said my goodbyes to the girls and promised to see them soon. Stefan left to go to Elena's leaving Damon and me alone. We went up to his room and fooled around before we, finally, decided to have sex. And let me tell you, sex with an over two hundred year old vampire was fantastic. Two orgasms later, and we started exploring some of my kinks. It was totally worth it.

Damon and I lay there in bed tangled up in each others' arms. He was peppering me with kisses. It felt so right being with him. The word soul mates were running through both of our heads.

"You think we're soul mates?" I asked him as I kissed him on his chest.

"I do," he said with a smile.

"So do I," I said with a huge smile.

"Marry me?" Damon asked. My heart almost jumped out of my chest.

"Seriously?" I said in shock.

"Hold on," Damon said. He got up and walked over to his dresser. He fished through it and pulled out a small box. He walked over to me, opened the box, and revealed a rather large blue diamond ring, cushion cut and surrounded by smaller white diamonds.

"Oh my gah," I gasped, "Damon are you being serious?"

"Yes, Adena," Damon said with a smile.

"I know some people may think it's too soon, but I don't care. Yes! I'll marry you!" Damon picked me up and spun me around. Then he laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I just proposed to you while we're both buck naked," Damon said with a laugh. I started laughing too.

"Hottest proposal ever," I said with a wink before I attacked him with kisses and we went at it again.

After me and Damon went at it a couple more times, we met the rest of the crew at the Mystic Grill. Caroline flipped out when she saw the ring on my finger, so did Elena and Bonnie. Stefan just smiled and welcomed me to the family.

We all sat down and ordered our food. I, finally, met Caroline's boyfriend Tyler. He seemed pretty cool. I was shocked to learn he was a werewolf. Another new thing I learned in the past few days.

"I still can't believe you're already engaged!" Caroline gushed.

"It just felt like the right time," Damon said as he ate a french fry.

"Well I think it's great!" Bonnie said, "It's good Damon finally has you. He used to mope around when he wasn't down visiting you."

"Aw he did?" I gushed.

"Really Bon?" Damon said in annoyance.

"Oh leave her alone Damon," I said as I swatted Damon's arm making a fry fly out of hand and hit Stefan in the face.

I couldn't help myself, I busted out laughing. "Sorry Stefan," I laughed.

"At least it wasn't covered in ketchup," Stefan said with a pleasant smile.

"Ah, don't even think about it," I said to Damon as he was thinking about flinging a ketchup covered fry at Stefan.

"Sneaking in my mind with the necklace on?" Damon said. "So unfair."

"Shut up," I said with a smile as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I love you too," Damon said with a sarcastic smile.

"It's like they're already married," Tyler said with mock disbelief.

"They're cute," Caroline said with a smile.

"Thanks," I said flashing a cute eye smile.

We talked on and ate. Then, we made our way back home. Damon and I were surprised when we saw we had a visitor, or should I say visitors. In the house stood Klaus, Rebekah, Kol, and a man I hadn't met yet.

"Hello, love," Klaus said with a smile.

"Seriously?" I thought aloud.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the one I hadn't met yet said. "I'm Elijah, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Well you seem to have manners," I said with a smirk. "It's nice to meet you too."

"What did you do with your hair?" Rebekah asked. "I like it."

"Magic," I said with a smile.

"It suits her well," I heard Klaus say.

"Why thank you Klaus," I said with a smile.

"I didn't say any...wait a minute! Did you just read my mind?" Klaus said in shock.

"The girl can read minds? Kol said.

"Yes, I can," I said as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"What _are_ you?" Rebekah asked.

"We don't know," Damon said in annoyance. "Seriously why are you so concerned about her? Afraid she'll want to take you down?"

"They have nothing to worry about as long as they don't cross me," I said with a sinister smile.

"This girl is a weapon, isn't she?" Elijah said to no one in particular.

"She can be if you make her one," Damon said. "She isn't a threat to you unless you make her one. Stop worrying about her and leave her alone."

"Maybe I want to befriend the girl," Klaus said in offense. "Is that so wrong?"

"You never want to be just friends with someone Klaus," Damon said defensively.

"Well, for once, all I want is her friendship. Besides we may be able to help each other one day. I'm sure she'd love to see my mother's grimoire."

"He's telling the truth," I said to Damon as I scanned Klaus' mind.

"Well, I'll leave it to you, princess," Damon said as he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Come guys, let's sit in the living room," I said to them as I led them to the living room. Without anyone's permission, I poured everyone a glass of bourbon. Then, I took a seat by Damon on the couch next to Rebekah.

For the next hour we discussed my life and all the mysterious things that happened during it that my powers caused. Then we talked about the diary and grimoire mom left me.

"Wait a minute," Rebekah said as she snatched my left hand towards her. "Is this what I think it is?"

"It is," I said with a smile.

"Damon proposed?" Klaus asked in shock.

"I did," Damon said proudly.

"Damon is a lucky man," Klaus said smugly, secretly trying to flirt with me.

"Stick to Caroline, buddy," I said to Klaus with a smug smile of my own.

"It's rude to get into other people's heads," Klaus said as he stared me down.

"I'm rude sometimes," I said with a proud grin.

"I find it hard to believe you were a quiet, shy girl," Klaus said to me.

"She's a bad girl," Kol said in agreement.

"Have you killed anyone yet?" Rebekah asked.

"No," I said, shaking my head.

"I'm surprised, honestly," she replied.

"Her mom didn't want her killing," Damon said, "I'm honoring my promise."

"And I'm trying to live up to her expectations," I said.

"Have you tried pulling her from the other side and talking to her?" Rebekah asked.

"You can do that?" I asked in shock.

"You haven't been through the whole grimoire," Damon said with a shrug.

"Excuse me for a moment," I said to them as I ran upstairs and got the grimoire. I came back downstairs and started shuffling through it.

Then, there it was, using a dead rose as a bookmark. The spell that allowed me to talk to someone on the other side. A single tear fell down my cheek. I was going to get to talk to my mom.

"We can talk more tomorrow," Elijah said with a knowing tone to his voice.

"Yes, let's let Adena have some time alone," Klaus said.

Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol left me and Damon alone. Damon helped me summon the things for the spell and stood by my side when I did it. Soon before me stood a beautiful woman with hair the color mine was now. She smiled when she saw me and Damon holding hands.

"Adena, you're finally here," she said with a smile as she opened her arms out for a hug. I walked up and was surprised when I felt her embrace. "Such a beautiful, powerful girl. I love your hair like this. You remind me of myself when I was your age, but you are way more beautiful than I ever was."

"Oh, don't say that mom," I said through the tears.

"I see you and Damon have found love," she said with a smile as she looked down at our joined hands.

"Well and," I said and held out my left hand.

"You proposed to my daughter?" mom asked in shock.

"If I have your blessing," Damon said humbly.

"You know you do," mom said with a smile.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you, Celena," Damon said to her.

Mom smiled and nodded, "I did, I just didn't know that the horrible Chanel and Ricky would hurt my poor baby like that. Adena I swear I never would have left you with them if I knew that."

"It's okay mom, you didn't know," I said as I hugged her again. "Damon took care of them, though."

"I know," she said as she eyed Damon.

"I know it was dramatic," Damon said, rolling his eyes.

"I probably would have done the same. That bastard slapping my little girl," mom said angrily.

"Damon saved me from killing them myself," I said to her.

"I know he did, and I am so thankful for that," she replied. "Adena I am so proud of you and the control you have. You are such a good girl."

"She's got a big bad girl side just dying to come out, and you know it Celena," Damon said.

Mom laughed heartily, "Yes she does. I did too, though."

"We had some good times, didn't we?" Damon asked.

"I miss those days, my dear Damon," mom said. "You've been such a loyal friend all these years. But you're more than that, you're family Damon Salvatore. And don't you ever forget it."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Celena," Damon said with a huge grin.

"I can't stay much longer," mom said to the both of us. "These spells wear you out. You'll need a few bags of blood after this, my dearest."

"I love you mommy," I said through the tears.

"And I love you Adena, and you too Damon," mom said as she herself looked like she was going to cry. "I will see you whenever you have the strength and can see me. Just know I am with you every day."

"By mommy," I said.

"Goodbye Adena, goodbye Damon,"she said. And with that she disappeared. And I started to feel completely drained and ravenous.

"I'll go get you some blood," Damon said as he sat me down.

"Thank you," I said weakly. I wiped my face of tears and tried to cheer up. I got to talk to my mom.

"Here you go princess," Damon said as he handed me a bag of blood. I took it and drank thankfully. I drank through it and he handed me another, and then another. I took three whole bags of blood. I felt a lot better after.

"Thanks Damon," I said as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"You know I'd do anything for you, Adena," Damon said.

"I love you, Damon," I said with a smile.

"I love you too," Damon said with a smile.

"I can't believe I got to talk to my mom," I said cheerfully.

"I'm so glad you got to meet her," Damon said happily. "Celena loves you and me too."

"I could tell she cared for you too," I said with a smile. "I'm glad she kept us getting together a secret from you."

"Yeah it was a surprise for both of us," Damon said with a smile. "It would've been weird if I knew anyways. I was scared she was going to be pissed to be honest.

I laughed, "I kinda did too."

Damon and I laughed a few more minutes until Elena and Stefan wondered into the room. They both looked at us like we were crazy, which just made us laugh more.

"What's so funny?" Stefan asked, being the first brave one to do it.

"I talked to my mom, and, well, Damon and I both thought she would want to try to come from the other side and kill him for being with me."

"You got to talk to your mom?" Elena asked.

"Yeah," I smiled and nodded.

"So Celena approved of the two of you?" Stefan asked.

"She knew about it," Damon said rolling his eyes.

"So you have her blessing?"Stefan asked.

"Yep," I said with a bright smile.

"Well good," Stefan said happily. "When's the wedding?"

"We haven't discussed that yet," Damon said. "But knowing the way she grew up, she'll want a huge production."

I laughed, "Oh, ha, frikkin ha! Although I do have ideas."

"Can't we just go to Vegas?" Damon asked.

"Caroline would murder you," Elena said. "She already was planning the wedding after she saw that ring of yours."

"Honestly," I squeaked, "I wouldn't mind a Vegas wedding. Honestly we could go tonight. Then, we have a real wedding later."

"Are you being serious because I'm taking you seriously," Damon said.

"I totally am," I said to him honestly.

"You're willing to walk in school a married woman?" Damon asked.

"Yes, I'm serious, I'll use my black card and charter a private jet. Pick whoever you want to go and we'll go."

"Stefan will you be my best man?" Damon asked.

"Of course," Stefan said.

"Elena, will you please do me the honor of being my brides' maid?" I asked.

"Who will be your maid of honor?" Damon asked.

"If she's willing to go, Caroline. I kinda feel we're going to be the best of friends," I said, "No offense Elena."

"None taken," Elena said, "here, I'm calling Caroline for you."

Caroline answered the phone, "Elena, is everything okay?"

"It's not Elena, it's Adena. I was wondering if you'd like to come to Vegas and be my maid of honor."

"What?" Caroline yelled.

"Calm down I'll have a real wedding later, and you can help plan as long as you plan on not being a diva."

"Fine," she mumbled, "I would love to be your maid of honor."

I squealed, "Thank you! Grab Tyler and head over. I'm chartering a private jet."

"Okay I'll pack a bag and be there soon!" Caroline said before she hung up.

"Should we invite the Originals? They seem like they want to be friends."

"If and only if you want to," Damon said.

"Okay," I said with a smile.

I got Klaus' number from Stefan and called him. I told him the plan and he agreed to come, family in tow. I invited Jeremy and Bonnie too. We were all packed and set to head to the airport and board the plane. So, we all piled up in separate cars and headed off to the closest private airport. We got our light amount of luggage and boarded the plane and headed off to Vegas.


	4. Chapter 4

We arrived in Vegas in the early morning. I booked us all a nice suite at a swanky hotel. We all went and slept off our jet lag until the mid morning hours. I woke up, leaving a sleeping Damon in bed. Caroline met me in the living room.

"Hey, so what are you wearing in the wedding?" Caroline asked me.

"Well, I was wondering that myself. I was thinking about wedding dress shopping. Would you be up for that?" I asked.

"Um yes! I'll go get Elena and Bonnie," she said excitedly. "You get ready!"

"Okay!" I said as I wandered in the bathroom and started doing my makeup. I picked another cute flowy crop top and a pair of lace shorts. I put on a cute pair of wedges and I was ready to go.

"Oh my gah you look so cute!" Caroline gushed.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. I looked at all the girls and asked, "Ya'll ready?"

"Tired but so ready to make you look gorgeous!" Bonnie said with a smile.

"Damon's gonna lose it when he sees you, I already know it!" Elena said excitedly.

"Well, let's go!" I said excitedly.

We went to a few shops and couldn't find anything. Then we went to a shop that stocked Pnina Tornai. I tried on a few dresses until I found the one. Me and the girls cried when I tried it on. It had a sweetheart neckline and a sheer corset bodice it was tight and flowed out at the bottom. It was gorgeous. It was perfect. I had found my dress and, to my luck, it was a perfect fit. We bought it and a veil and left the shop.

"You are going to stun him!" Caroline said as we were driving back.

"That dress is killer," Bonnie said.

"You didn't buy any shoes though!" Elena said.

"I'm wearing a pair of Louboutins I already own," I said with a smile. "I will need something old."

"The dress will be the something new," Caroline said.

"Yes but what about the borrowed and the blue," I said, stumped.

"I'm sure Klaus has something you can borrow," Caroline said.

"And hey your ring can be the something blue!" Bonnie said.

"Oh, no," I said thinking.

"What?" they all asked.

"I forgot to invite Rebekah on this outing. She's probably going to be offended."

"Who cares if she is?" Caroline said.

"Well, she's been nice to me. I wouldn't want to piss any of them off. I don't want a fight." I said.

"It'll be fine, she's still probably asleep," Elena said.

"We shall see," I said.

We pulled back up at the hotel and me and the girls toted the dress up to the room and stealthily hid it from Damon. The only person who was up when we got back was Klaus who was drinking coffee and looking at an old book.

"Hello, love," he said to me as I sat next to him at the table.

"Hey," I said with a smile.

"Got your dress?" he asked.

"Yep, I'm afraid your sister is going to be pissed we didn't invite her," I said bluntly.

"She'll get over it," he said with a smile.

"What's that?" I asked as I pointed to the book.

"My mother's grimoire," he said with a smile. "I was going to lend it to you as a wedding present."

"Oh," I said with a frown.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked.

"Well I was hoping you'd lend me a piece of jewelry or something as a wedding present to be my something borrowed," I replied.

"Oh, love, don't fret," Klaus said as he patted me on the hand, "I'll loan you something, free of charge."

"You will?" I asked cheerfully.

"Of course," he said with a smile.

"Thank you!' I squealed.

"Don't mention it," Klaus said.

"Good morning beautiful," Damon's voice called from behind me.

"Good morning future husband," I said with a smile.

"You're up early," he said as he noticed my makeup.

"Went and got a dress, I've set up everything I need. All we have to do is pick a chapel and get married," I said with a smile.

"Well you've been busy this morning," he said with a smile as he leaned down and kissed me on the forehead.

"I have," I agreed. "I wonder if we should wait till tomorrow to get married because you've already seen me this morning. And you know I have been told it is bad luck for a groom to see his bride before the wedding."

"You and I both know you don't believe in those old wives' tales. Are you getting cold feet on me?" he asked.

"No! Of course not. Look, if you're truly ready to get married today we'll pick a venue and do it today."

"I thought that was the plan anyways," Damon said. "So let's do it, shall we princess?"

"We shall," I said with a grin.

"Well I'll go wake the rest of the guys up and go rent tuxes, I'll call you and tell you the venue in a few hours. All you have to do is show up."

"Okay, my love," I said as I gave him a kiss. He left the room and started to go to everyone's rooms and wake them up if they were asleep. Me and the girls got together and got to work on our makeup.

"Are you going to do your own makeup?" Caroline asked as I was doing her eyeliner.

"Yeah, it's no biggie," I said to her.

"You're really good, you could be a makeup artist," Bonnie said.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

"Are you doing everyone's makeup?" Rebekah asked as she came in the room.

"I am, it's a good time killer," I said.

"You _are_ really good," Rebekah said.

I giggled, "I'm told."

"I want to be next," Rebekah said excitedly.

"Okay! Okay! Wait your turn!" I scolded.

"Hey! Don't scold me I'm over a thousand years older than you!" Rebekah said.

"And you still don't know what I'm capable of so watch it missy!" I said to her.

"True," Rebekah said.

"Well let's not fight," Caroline said.

"Yeah it's your day," Elena said.

We went on talking about random things as I did everyone makeup. Hours later I did mine and just in time for Damon's call. Damon was waiting at the best chapel in town waiting for me to come so we could get married. He even sent a limo for us to ride to the chapel in. The girls all brought their nicest dresses to wear, they all were going to be in the wedding since I had no friends, well now I did, them. Anyways, we rode to the chapel and the wedding started as soon as we got there.

When I locked eyes with Damon I started crying. The look in his eyes, it was nothing but pure love and adoration. I noticed a lone tear run down Damon's cheek. I was so happy to take his hand when I got down to the end of the aisle.

"Wow you look like the most beautiful girl in the world," Damon said to me.

"You don't look to shabby yourself," I said with a smile.

The minister that married us started the wedding vows. Damon and I decided to do traditional vows. We rounded up our vows and Damon scared me by stopping the wedding.

"I have something to say before this is all over," Damon said to me. "I know we weren't supposed to write our own vows, but I just had to tell you this.

"Adena I think you're the most amazing, beautiful girl in the world. You're a good girl and a bad girl at the same time. You're bold, you're fearless, and you're so strong. You have been through hell and back and you've become the most amazing woman. I've watched it all and I fell in love with you. Adena I love you, and I will be so proud to call you my wife. I love you, baby."

I couldn't say a word, I was speechless. All I could do was cry. Then, I mustered up the courage and pulled out my surprise I had for Damon. I sang for him. I sang Ailee's song 'Heaven'. Damon really cried then. After that the minister announced that we could kiss, and I gave him the most passionate kiss I had ever given anyone. Everyone cheered for us and congratulated us.

We all got in the limo and headed back to the hotel for a little while. We were all drinking champagne and having a good time.

"Oh my god Adena, your voice is so beautiful!" Caroline gushed.

"Thank you, I love singing!" I said with a smile.

"We have to do something for the talent show together and solo, it'll be so fun!" she said.

"I will dance for you!" Rebekah said.

"Yeah we all can!" Elena said.

"Definitely," Bonnie agreed.

"We're going to be a power group in school," I said. "You can join us too, Bekah. You don't mind if I call you that do you?"

"No! Go ahead! You all are making me look forward to school," Rebekah said with a laugh.

"We're going to have so much fun this year! I'll finally have friends!" I gushed.

" You're so cute," Damon said with a smile.

"So are you my dearest husband," I said with a grin.

"I love you, my beautiful wife," Damon said before he kissed me.

"By the way, did you like my dress?" I asked as I motioned down to the dress I'm wearing.

"Like would be an understatement," he replied. "I take it you got the diamonds from Klaus?" he said as he pointed to my necklace and tiara.

"Yep, it's my something borrowed," I said with a smile.

"It was borrowed then, it is now my wedding gift to you," Klaus said with a smile.

"Oh, no, I couldn't!" I said in shock.

"No, I'm not using it, and it belonged to a princess, a name Damon loves to call you. You deserve it, love."

"Thank you Klaus!" I said as I leaned over and gave him a hug.

"And here is my gift to you two," Stefan said as he handed me an envelope. I opened it up and inside was two tickets to South Korea. I couldn't help myself, I screamed.

"Are you kidding me Stefan?" I squealed. "Korea!? That is like my dream!"

"I know," Stefan said with a smile. "You leave out tomorrow."

"You are the best brother-in-law ever!" I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Aw don't mention it," Stefan said.

"I've gotten the best wedding presents ever! Klaus, I will trust you to take mine back to Mystic Falls with you because I would hate to lose it in Korea."

"Can do, love," Klaus said.

"So, what shall we all do tonight? I say clubbing before Damon and I retire to our honeymoon suite."

"How are we going to get in?" Caroline asked.

"You leave that up to me," I said with a wink.

We all got back to the hotel and changed. I put on a sequin flowy crop top and a pair of denim and sequin shorts. I darkend up my makeup for the night time and straightened my hair out of its updo I had it in.  
"Looking good as always!" Caroline said with a smile.

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

"Everyone ready to go?" I asked.

"We're just waiting on you," she said with a laugh.

"Well lets go!" I said with a smile.

We got in the limo and went to one of Vegas' hottest clubs. We got in easily thanks to my magic and compulsion without any detection. We got in and got a spot in the VIP section. Me and the girls danced the night away. Our guys joined us, and I danced with Klaus, Elijah, and Kol on occasion because they didn't have a girl to dance with.

I persuaded the DJ to play some k-pop and impressed the dance floor with my dancing. I was having the time of my life. Damon looked on with proud eyes, ready to destroy any man that tried to hit on me. I got tired of dancing and Damon and I alone went back over to the VIP area.

"You're enjoying yourself, princess," Damon said with a smile.

"You are too, aren't you?" I said, a hint of worry in my voice.

"Watching you out there owning the dance floor? Hell yeah," Damon grinned.

"When you're ready to go, let me know," I said to them.

"Baby, I was ready to go the moment I saw your ass in those shorts," Damon purred in my ear.

"I'll go tell the girls bye, catch us a cab," I said to him.

I went and told everyone goodbye, then Damon and I made our way back to our suite in the hotel. Clothes flew everywhere and we tore into each other. We had a night of passionate and rough sex. We didn't sleep a wink. We watched the sun come up through the window before we finally fell asleep in each others' arms.

I woke up sometime the next day in bed alone. I wondered around the room until I found Damon waiting on me on the couch.

"Good morning hubby," I said to Damon with a smile as I held the sheets around me.

"Good morning wifey," Damon said with a smile as he pulled me down into his lap.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"One," Damon said, "We leave in a few hours. I know you didn't pack for a trip, but you can buy plenty of clothes in Korea and buy some luggage to bring it back."

"Sounds good to me," I said to him, "I'll go get dressed and we can go say goodbye to everyone. I'll even pay for a jet to take them back."

"Okay, see you in a few minute," Damon said.

I went and got dressed then fixed up my makeup from the night before with my magic to make myself look presentable. I wore something comfortable to wear on the plane but still cute. I got all my bags up and ready. And, then, Damon and I left to go to the other suite.

"Good afternoon newlyweds," Caroline said as we walked in.

"Geez did you two do it all night?" Tyler asked.

"Tyler!" Caroline shrieked.

"Anyways," I said, ignoring Tyler, "It's almost time for us to go to Korea. So we were coming to say our goodbyes. I also wanted to let you know ya'll have a private jet ready to leave and take you back to Mystic Falls an hour after we leave."

"Sounds good," Caroline said.

"Well we're about to head to the airport," I said.

"Enjoy your trip," Stefan said as he came up and gave me and Damon a hug.

"I totally will," I said with a smile.

"Have fun in Korea," Klaus said.

"Yea have fun," Kol said with a wink.

"See you in a week or two," Rebekah said with a smile.

"It's two," I said as I looked at the tickets. "I'll be back just in time for school to start."

"Bring me back a CD from a good group," Bonnie said.

"Me too!" Caroline said.

"And you can bring me back whatever you feel like," Elena said.

"Don't worry you all will be getting fantastic Korean beauty products!" I said with a smile.

"Bye everyone!" Damon said.

"Yeah bye guys!" I said.

Everyone bid us goodbye, and Damon and I left to go to the airport. While we were going to our terminal we stopped in a gift shop and got me a souvenir because I wanted to remember the wedding trip. We went to our terminal and waited for first class to board. Stefan went all out for us.

The flight was long and I slept most of the way. Damon and I both had to compel a stewardess to drink off of on the way there. With my magic we got by undetected. I was so happy when we touch down at Incheon airport. We went to the hotel and rested for a while before we went out and got something to eat.

Later on that day we went to a music show and I got to see one of my favorite groups, BlackPink, perform. I also, got tickets to go to a BlackPink fan sign event. I was so excited. I couldn't wait to meet the girls and get their autographs. After the music show Damon and I went back to the hotel and slept off our tiny bit of jet lag.

The next morning, Damon surprised me with a Korean breakfast in bed. It was so delicious. We sat and talked about life and what we'd do for the rest of the next two weeks. It was going to be a lot of music shows and a ton of shopping. After breakfast we got dressed and went out shopping. I bought a ton of clothes and cosmetics and beauty products. I looked for the perfect outfit for each of the girls, including Rebekah. I went to the music store and bought a ton of music.

Damon, shockingly, enjoyed shopping with me. He even picked a few things up for himself and Stefan. After we were shopping, we went back to the hotel and took our stuff. Then, we went wandering the street markets for Korean street food. It was fantastic! I was enjoying Korea so much.. I made not to thank Stefan every day for the rest of eternity when I got back to Mystic Falls.

"Damon you have no idea how much I am loving this!" I said as we walked through the market.

"Oh, princess, I do, I can see it written all over your face," Damon said with a sweet smile. "By the way, I am so glad you invested in learning Korean."

"If I didn't, we'd be so screwed," I said. "I think most people I've talked to today was impressed I knew the language fluently."

"I can tell," Damon said with a laugh. "I saw it in the way they looked at you."

"It always helps to know the native language of the country you're visiting," I said.

"You ready to go back to the hotel?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, I could use a nap," I said.

So, Damon and I went back to our hotel and took a nap. Later we got up, got dressed, and I did my makeup to get ready to go to the club. We partied and danced for a few hours before we got tired and retired back to the hotel room. Although, we weren't to tired to get it on. We made love passionately for hours before we both drifted off to sleep.

In the morning I was woke up by a call from Caroline asking how things were going. I told her that I had picked her a cute outfit and one for the rest of the girls. She thanked me and told me I didn't have to. I insisted that I did, I owed it to them all for being nice enough to be in my wedding without hardly knowing me. We talked a little longer before I let her go and Damon and I got up, got dressed and ready to go out for breakfast.

That day Damon and I visited different landmarks and museums around the area. We visited the YG building and, surprisingly, got to see G-Dragon. I used my magic to persuade him to come our way. We talked for a few minutes about music and how much his music had changed my life. He was touched. He told me I had a beautiful ring and great style. I thanked him and told him to keep making great music and to stay the awesome person that he was. He even asked for my number so he could send me tickets to one of his concerts during the American leg of his tour. I hugged him and thanked him. He promised to text me anytime he was in my area. I was shocked.

"Oh my god that was so awesome!" I squealed to Damon after Jiyong was out of hearing distance.

"Stefan will be happy to know you met someone you like that much," Damon said.

"I can't believe he has my number, do you think he'll text me?" I asked.

"It's you, of course he will!" Damon said.

My phone buzzed and I had a text from an unrecognized number. I looked, it was him! He invited me over to his place for drinks later. I started squealing and jumping up and down.

"He invited us to his house Damon!" I practically screamed.

"See you made an impression!" Damon said with a smile.

"Dude, I meet G-Dragon and get to meet BlackPink later, who else am I going to get to see?" I said excitedly.

Then as I'm standing there, I get a notification that Jessi, one of my favorite rappers/singers is having a comeback next week. We were scheduled to go to the music show for that day too. I was so excited.

I texted Jiyong back and told him I'd totally love to come over to his house. He told me another member of Big Bang would be there too, but he wouldn't tell which member. I knew it wouldn't be TOP, and hoped it would be Seungri or Taeyang (aka Youngbae). Jiyong texted me back and told me to forget just a drink, that we'd have dinner. I told him that would be great. Damon looked on with a smile on his face.

"I swear, the effect you have on people," Damon said as he shook his head.

"What? I don't see it?" I said.

"You've brought our group and the Originals together. Now you have super famous Korean idols inviting you over to their house for dinner. You're unbelievable, and I love it," Damon said with a grin.

"I amaze the great Damon Salvatore," I mused, "I am genuinely something."

"You truly are," Damon said with a smile before he kissed me on top of the head.

"Let's go back to the hotel, I have to find something to wear!" I said and pulled Damon along to the side of the road to catch a taxi.

When I got to the hotel I curled my hair in loose waves. I put on some dark makeup and put on a black lace dress with a sweetheart neckline and a short tight skirt. It was one I designed myself and had someone make for me. I wore a pretty diamond necklace Damon bought me as a wedding gift and I wore my daylight ring. The car to get Damon and me came right on time. It drove us to Jiyong's house.

When we got there the driver let us out and Damon and I went and knocked on the door. We were greeted by Jiyong himself. He welcomed us in.

"Now you can speak Korean, right?" he asked me.

"Yeah, he can't," I said pointing to Damon.

"Well I'll try to keep it in English, then," Jiyong said with a smile.

"Hey are they here?'" a voice called out in Korean.

"Yeah," Jiyong replied. Into the room came both Youngbae and Seungri. I tried to keep my cool and not squeal like a little girl.

"Oh, hi," I greeted them in Korean.

"She speaks Korean fluently," Jiyong explained, "He doesn't."

"Is this your husband?" Youngbae asked.

"Yes, we're on our honeymoon," I said with a smile.

"Congratulations!" Seungri said excitedly. "We must drink to that!"

"There will be plenty of that maknae," Jiyong said. "Please join us in the dining room."

Jiyong led the way to his dining room and offered for us to sit. He offered us drinks and a chef brought out our food. We ate well and talked while we ate.

"I have to admit I'm trying not to fangirl on you guys right now. I am such a big fan of you guys and all of your music. K-Pop is what has brought me here if I'm being honest. Although, I will admit the food is another plus. I've been to a music show since I've been here and got to see your juniors BlackPink. I love them! They're so fierce."

"You are pretty fierce yourself, you have nice style," Jiyong said.

"She sings too," Damon muttered under his breath a little too loudly.

"You do?" Jiyong asked in surprise.

"Yes," I said, knowing a blush would be rising on my face if it could.

"Sing! Please!" Seungri said happily.

"Do you mind if I sing one of yours?" I asked as I looked over at Youngbae.

"No, please, the floor is yours," Youngbae said.

I closed my eyes and imagined myself alone. Then, I started belting out "Eyes, Nose, Lips". The guys let me finish the song before they said anything.

"You should audition," Jiyong said quickly. "I could get you in. Your voice is amazing!"

I opened my eyes and smiled, "Thank you but I haven't even finished high school yet. I don't think I could handle being famous anyways."

"If you can dance, you'd probably be a full package," Seungri said. "If your husband doesn't mind me saying it, you're beautiful. You'd make a great idol."

"Thank you," I said and bowed. "I don't want fame, though."

"Well if you ever change your mind, you have my number," Jiyong said.

"I appreciate it," I said with a smile.

"You guys probably have just made her life," Damon said with a hint of a laugh.

"Oh shut up," I said as I threw one of my chopsticks at Damon.

"You're a cute couple," Yongbae said.

"Thank you," Damon and I said in unison, then looked at each other and laugh.

"An amazing couple," Jiyong said with a smile.

We finished the night off with a few more drinks and good conversation. Damon and I finished up and went back to the hotel. I rode the whole way back on cloud nine. My life was made. I could die happy, although I was immortal.

Damon and I snuggled together and went to sleep. I had dreams that night of dancing and singing on stage with Big Bang. I didn't know what was better, my real life or my dream life.


End file.
